


You Are How You Act

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Pig!Tony, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: You act like a pig, you get turned into one. Tony DiNozzo learns the hard way.October 2nd: who's who at the zoo - 100 words - Someone gets turned into an animal.
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 3





	You Are How You Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**You Are How You Act**

“Uhhh, Boss?” Gibbs heard the reluctant tone in his Senior field agent’s voice and looked up from his never-ending paperwork. He was surprised when he didn’t see DiNozzo standing in front of his desk, apologizing for flirting with the witnesses. His eyes scanned the bullpen looking for his wayward Second.

The case had been tedious and the duo had met some very eccentric people, including a woman who believed that she was a real life witch descended from Salem. Gibbs squeezed in-between his eyes and refused to give into the world weary sigh, he just wanted to go home to his boat and bourbon. Have a quiet night for once. 

“Down here Boss.” Came the shocked and scared voice. Gibbs had never heard Tony's voice go that terrified in pitch and he was out of his chair in a flash. He peered over his desk and his eyes grew wide in surprise. He could feel a headache forming and decided right then, that maybe he _would_ take Tobias up on his weekly standing offer of a bar crawl. 

“DiNozzo are you a-” Gibbs' eyes couldn't stray away from the curly tail and his thoughts cut off entirely when Tony snorted.

“Yeah Boss! That witch kept her promise! She turned me into a pig!”


End file.
